Don't Trust Me
}} Don't Trust Me, en español No Confíes en Mi, es una canción presentada en el capitulo . La versión original pertenece al grupo 3OH!3, es interpretada por New Divide. Contexto de la Canción: Joseph es quien planea la canción dedicada a Hallie como una venganza por todo lo que les ha hecho pasar, pero principalmente para poder causar revuelo y ser sancionados por el Director, esto con la intención de culpar a Jane de su presentación y actitud, para así intentar que la quiten de co-directora del coro. Letra de la Canción: Joseph: Black dress with the tights underneath I've got the breath of a last cigarette on my teeth Brent: And she's an actress but she ain't got no need She's got money from her parents in a trust fund back east Jason: T-t-tongues always pressed to your cheeks While my tongue is on the inside of some other girl's teeth You tell your boyfriend, if he says he's got beef That I'm a vegetarian and I ain't fucking scared of him Joseph con New Divide: She wants to touch me, woo ooh She wants to love me, woo ooh She'll never leave me woo ooh, woo ooh, ooh ooh Jason y Brent: Don't trust a ho, never trust a ho Won't trust a ho ,cuz the ho won't trust me Brent con New Divide: She wants to touch me, woo ooh She wants to love me, woo ooh She'll never leave me woo ooh, woo ooh, ooh ooh Joseph y Jason: Don't trust a ho, never trust a ho Won't trust a ho 'cause the ho won't trust me Joseph: X's on the back of your hands Washed them in the bathroom to drink like the bands And the set list, you stole off the stage Has red and purple lipstick all over the page Jason: B-b-bruises cover your arms Shaking in the fingers with the bottle in your palm Brent: And the best is, no one knows who you are Just another girl alone at the bar Jason con New Divide: She wants to touch me, woo ooh She wants to love me, woo ooh She'll never leave me woo ooh, woo ooh, ooh ooh Joseph y Brent: Don't trust a ho, never trust a ho Won't trust a ho 'cause the ho won't trust me Joseph con New Divide: She wants to touch me, woo ooh She wants to love me, woo ooh She'll never leave me woo ooh, woo ooh, ooh ooh Jason y Brent con New Divide: Don't trust a ho, never trust a ho Won't trust a ho 'cause the ho won't trust me Chicos de New Divide: Shush girl, shut your lips Do the Helen Keller and talk with your hips I said shush girl, shut your lips Do the Helen Keller and talk with your hips I said shush girl, shut your lips Do the Helen Keller and talk with your hips Jason con New Divide: She wants to touch me, woo ooh She wants to love me, woo ooh She'll never leave me woo ooh, woo ooh, ooh ooh Joseph con New Divide: Don't trust a ho, never trust a ho Won't trust a ho 'cause the ho won't trust me Brent con New Divide: She wants to touch me, woo ooh She wants to love me, woo ooh She'll never leave me woo ooh, woo ooh, ooh ooh Joseph: Don't trust a ho, never trust a ho Won't trust a ho 'cause the ho won't trust me Vídeos: thumb|left|335 px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones del capitulo Pay It Forward Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Brent Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Jason Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Joseph